


Arkos Play

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha have fun with some kinky roleplay.





	Arkos Play

Pyrrha sighed as she eyed the blank, white ceiling. She pondered on tonight, this very moment. It came more of a shock that a young, beautiful Huntress like herself agreed to this scenario, one where she lied on a bed with no clothes on save for the black bra and panty.

“H-hey, are you ready for this?”

The Huntress smiled and looked up to see her blond boyfriend, Jaune. In only a pair of green boxers, her male companion expressed more tension than when they lost their virginities together. Pyrrha remembered she enjoyed his well-built body - a temple forged under her strict guidance.

“Y-you know we can stop if you change your mind.”

Pyrrha shook her head. “We both wanted this. We can’t back out now or it wouldn’t be fair. Besides, it’s also hard to have a nice dinner follow the time we spend together.”

“I-I know, but this is...it’s so radical.”

With one hand, the Huntress pulled away a stray strand of her crimson hair. She glanced down to see her hourglass figure, slim limbs, and solid six-pack. Good diet not only abolished much fat, it supposedly gave her the finest skin - soft, fair, even sweet. Humble as she was, she could not deny her blessings when praised by an army of men.

“Jaune,” Pyrrha assured. “We’ll be okay.” Her assertive tone seemed to calm her boyfriend down. Convinced things were fine, she looked ahead to see a flaccid penis hang from a solid hip. She let out bated breaths when a hand approached the front strap of her bra. After the fingers undid the lock, the underwear fell to reveal came off. This action freed a pair of bountiful breasts. Fingers dug into one and kneaded it in a circle.

“Mph, you’re such a tease.” Pyrrha huffed after Jaune bent his head down to suckle on a tit. He flicked the tip like a newborn cattle feeding from its mother. “Don’t do it for too long. We have classes tomorrow.”

A tongue brushed over the Huntress’s free breast. The hard suckles and gentle teething sent jolts up the nervous system. The presence of spicy cologne fogged Pyrrha’s mind, her brain’s dopamine at work. The sensation intensified when the other hand dipped into her panty. There, two fingers slipped into her moist, warm hole. The intruders dug deep and stretched out, sent a new wave of pleasure through her body. Water leaked out from the same area, enough to wet the cloth.

“Does that hurt?”

“No, this is fine,” Pyrrha huffed. She bit her bottom lip to hold back a squeal as the fingers added more pressure with this foreplay. “And don’t ask so often or it could ruin the mood.”

“Oh, okay.” Jaune lowered his head to make his lips meet another pair. This action found favor in Pyrrha’s eyes. Suspense took shape after the last of her underwear slid off of the legs. A large hand slid back up the bare skin and over the thigh. The nerves there transmitted a tingle that affected sensitive areas - breasts and brain.

“St-stop,” the Huntress giggled. “Don’t tease so much.” The noise found an abrupt end after a pair of velvet lips pressed into hers. Tongues intertwined and exchanged spit. This sensual kiss earned a muffled groan from the redhead.

Shock administered in Pyrrha’s brain after a sausage met her bare crotch. She looked down to see a long, thick cock press against the mouth of her vagina. Her lover pulled and pushed it to make it slide over the slit.

“I said stop teasing.” The playful Huntress let out a shriek after strong hands pinned her wrists against the bed. She squirmed as the cock continued to massage her snatch - press the head inside only to retreat as quick as it entered. “My Dust, Jaune, this must be turning you on to see me like this.”

“I like the creativity. We should try to be more like that every night.” The blond boyfriend pumped his phallus with one hand. He aimed it at its target, a peach bud that looked freshly made. “I think it’s time. I-I’m going in.”

Pyrrha expected a soft penetration. It came as a shock when the huge penis slammed into her pussy in one stroke. She gasped and shuddered; the man meat tried to jam inside whole. Although there was pain, pleasure came in tandem. The surprise attack was more pleasant compared to past times.

“Ah, ah, Jaune, ah!” Pyrrha gasped. With wrists still trapped in the spot above her head, she could only move her legs. These two limbs merely flailed in the air above the body that fucked her pussy missionary. “It’s going in so deep! Ah!”

In one instance, she came. Although her insides tightened, the penis’s momentum and hefty size forced its way back in. This assertive nature stimulated enough of Pyrrha’s insides to make her leak like a sink. The smell of raw semen and the stink of an unwashed crotch put the woman under a dizzy spell.

Jaune continued to move his hips. He pushed with his knees to go in deeper. “Things are definitely not the same as before. It still feels good though.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Pyrrha huffed. Sweat rolled down her face and body, hair a mess from constant movement. She continued to rock across the bed with the motions. When her partner increased speed and power, her body started to shake around like a ragdoll. The Huntress tried to steady herself, grip sheets with nails. She wrapped legs around the man’s waist even if she knew what it could mean when there was no protection involved.

“Hngh, ugh, n-not so hard!”

The man disobeyed using harder dick rams. He fucked her into submission so hard, she could only hang on for dear life. When the breeding slowed down, the future result of this process became clear.

In a futile attempt, the Huntress moaned, “Pull out.” When the cock shuddered inside the vaginal hole, she hissed, “Take it out! Don’t put your semen inside me!” She squeaked when the cock dug into her so deep, it pressed into the entrance of her womb. A tremor possessed her body; Pyrrha tried to contain it. She lost it after semen splattered into her innards. The heat and fierce insemination drove another orgasm through her system. She screamed like a bitch satisfied by her role as the mate.

By the time she calmed down, the Huntress became limp on top of the bed. With ragged breaths, she tried to regain bearings. This task wasn’t easy when her partner’s penis remained inside. She raised her head to smile at a sweaty face. One look to the right gave her the sight of a familiar blond humping into a body.

“You’re still going?” Pyrrha covered her mouth with one hand to stifle a laugh. “Oh Maiden, did that turn you on?”

“M-maybe.” Jaune grunted. The hole he bred like a savage beast was attached to a plastic figure. Its peach skin and details represented features of the human body. The unimpressive feminine face and its mop of red hair could have made it the ugliest woman in the room. The most peculiar fact was that it wasn’t alive: it was a blow-up doll being used by its current partner like a dirty whore.

“Jaune, he just filled my womb with his seed. What do you have to say to him?” Pyrrha asked, smiling at her panting boyfriend. Jaune bit his lip in pleasure. Looking to Pyrrha’s lover, he spoke his next words with utter sincerity.

“Thank you sir, thank you pleasuring my girlfriend!” As the words left his lips, Jaune felt a tingle of pleasure in his nether regions. Restraining a moan, he bent forward and took the plastic lips of his lover into his mouth, sucking at them as though they were real.

“You damn cuck.” Pyrrha’s lover laughed at Jaune’s grovelling. “You’re gonna let another man breed your girl?”

Summoning no defense for her boyfriend, Pyrrha giggled, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? My vagina all full of another man’s cum. Aren’t you going to do anything about it?”

Jaune raised his he continued thrusting, the toy squeaking with each push. “I’d love it. Please, fill her pussy with your superior seed so I can eat it out of her.”

Pyrrha marveled at the sight of her boyfriend’s efforts. His heavy thrusts and heated reactions implied how much he enjoyed the sight of her having sex with a different man. Delighted by the success of this play date, she glanced at her smirking Adonis. “Go smear some cum on her face. His girlfriend for the night is only a plastic doll; he should know that even ‘she’ would cuck him.”

The mysterious man nodded before he pulled his cock out of the hold. Pyrrha moaned as the large tip of the meat slid across her sensitive flesh. As she recuperated alone on the bed, her partner strolled over to Jaune. In front of the doll, he wiped his cock all over its face to paint the surface with white cream.

“Jaune, I want you to make out with her when you cum.”

“S-sure.” The blond boyfriend fucked with abandon, getting close to the desired ejaculation. He made a small glance at his girlfriend to share a smile. He gasped, “I-I’m glad we did this. Thanks for being supportive babe.”

Pyrrha spun on the bed to put feet onto the floor. With all her strength, she got up on shaky legs and took several steps forward. Through the pain of the recent intercourse, she moved onwards until she could lean and kiss Jaune’s cheek.

“Anytime.” The Huntress leaned against her recent lover. “I think we can do this again with another friend next time. Maybe a woman?”

“Anyone you want, so long as we all have fun.” After this answer, Jaune closed his eyes. He slammed his hips into the doll’s and announced, “I’m cumming! Gh, it’s all going inside.”

From her end, Pyrrha heard semen spurt into the fake womb. Another amusing sight was Jaune’s kissing the doll. He used his lips and tongue to consume all the semen that belonged to the other man, making out passionately with the doll.

“You look like you enjoyed the taste.”

The blond male turned to reveal his cum-stained mouth. Pyrrha bent over to kiss him full on the lips, retrieve the semen at the same time. This interesting makeout finished once she licked up enough semen. The Huntress turned her attention onto the other male. Kneeling down, she pulled the cock to her face and pressed kisses along its side. Jaune went back to kissing his own plastic ‘girlfriend’. Their orgy continued on for the remainder of the night, each with their respective lovers. By the next morning, Jaune and Pyrrha dumped the plastic human and said farewell to their guest, who already cleared a later date they agreed on to enact an encore of this roleplay.

 


End file.
